A need exists for a removable fastening system that is fast and inexpensive to manufacture, using lightweight, cost-effective materials.
A further need exists for a removable fastening system that is fast and easy to manipulate and install, allowing a small number of individuals to rapidly secure one or more objects with no special skills or training, and allowing individuals with limited manual dexterity, such as children, elderly persons, or persons with physical disabilities, to install the removable fastening system with ease.
A need exists for a removable fastening system that can be encoded to enable visual differentiation of objects having a similar appearance, such as by coloring fasteners securing a water hose blue and coloring fasteners securing an air conditioning conduit red.
A need also exists for a removable fastening system that provides 360 degrees of rotation, allowing one or more second objects oriented at any angle in relation to any first object to be secured to and supported using the first object.
A need exists for a removable fastening system that can be secured to a wide variety of objects having any shape or material, using individual fasteners, such as for holding individual discrete items, or using a plurality of fasteners for securing lengthy items, such as hoses or cables.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.